


Aftermath

by sunaddicted



Series: Tumblr Prompts 2018 [1]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Comfort, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Loving Marriage, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 21:51:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13533267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunaddicted/pseuds/sunaddicted
Summary: “Mairon, calm down”





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> It’s been ages since the last time I wrote angbang so bear with me if they seem out of character. 
> 
> I wrote this for an anon request on Tumblr, you're welcome to ask me for more if you have any prompts @sunaddicted

_Aftermath_

There still was blood splattered on his face, encrusting his crimson hair with rust, painting his lips with spilled lives he didn’t care about in the least; there was a nervous sort of energy thrumming under his skin, every single nerve ending shaking with the need to do.. something. Anything to get rid of the thoughts swirling in his head, berating him for losing such an important fight.

“Mairon, calm down”

The Maia turned around “I can’t” he had made a mistake, he couldn’t just calm down - not like that.

Not before he cleaned up his mess and rightened the situation; not before he slaughtered every single elf that was currently celebrating their flimsy victory in what had once been one of their castles, getting drunk on sweet elven wine and mockingly singing to the Valacirca; not before he led Melkor back in their stronghold, victorious on a throne shining with still bloody bones.

He couldn’t erase his mistake, but he could make it better.

He _needed_ to make it better.

Melkor reached over, pulled Mairon in his lap with a metallic clanging of armours crashing one against the other, shrieking under the friction “You have to” he murmured, taking Mairon’s chin in his blackened fingers and squeezed, hoping that the pressure would help his lover to focus - to get out of his roaring mind “Little flame, you have to”

“I have to think about a counter attack, organise the troops, send someone out to do reconnaissance” so much to do. Mairon turned his face and fought against the arm across his stomach, holding him down - holding him back from doing what he needed to do “Let go of me”

“I don’t think so” Melkor tightened his grip on his lover and buried his face in the other’s neck, lips travelling along the sweaty skin covered with patches of bitter-tasting soot “Losing a fight doesn’t mean losing the war”

“It’s not a step forward, certainly” Mairon spat in retort.

“It’s not a step forward charging in blindly: you’ve told me so plenty of times, haven’t you? Don’t do anything when you’re angry, breathe and start planning”

Mairon sighed, tilting his head to the side to offer more of his skin to Melkor’s lips “I hate it when you turn my own words against me”

“I know” the Vala murmured, a small smile on his mouth “To be fair, you say plenty of intelligent things” he teased lightly, loosening his grip so that he could let his hands roam over Mairon’s stomach and chest, loving and tender. Soothing. Reassuring.

Everything Mairon’s perfectionist mind needed to avoid shattering into a million of pieces that Melkor knew he would never be able to pick up and fit them correctly together again.

Mairon closed his eyes, leaned back against the warmth supporting him “I can’t bear it.. making a mistake”

“I know”

The Maia turned around in Melkor’s lap, took that godlike face in his hands “Tell me you need me. Please”

Melkor searched into those scorching irises, saw himself reflected into Mairon’s painfully dilated pupils.

“Please, Mel. Tell me you need me, that my mistake wasn’t too much - that you won’t cast me away”

That always was Mairon’s fear, wasn’t it? Being abandoned because he wasn’t good enough “Of course I need you, Little Flame” he murmured, kissing the other’s lips “I always will need you by my side”


End file.
